1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card lock structure, and particularly relates to a card lock structure for selectively locking or releasing a lock barrel.
2. Description of Related Art
Locks are widely used and consist of many types, such as key locks, cabinet locks and number locks, which are opened by keys or number combination, or card locks, which are opened by magnetic cards.
Cabinet locks can be used in some special locations, for instance, natatorium, gymnasium, and so on. Users can put belonging into a cabinet and lock the cabinet with a key to avoid losing something. However, keys of said cabinets can be inserted and withdrawn freely, which leads to keys becoming lost or discarded. This has costly consequences for the owners of the cabinets who may have to remake keys or even to change entire cabinets. Thus, it is very important to prevent keys from being removed from cabinets while the cabinets are not in use. The inventors of the present invention are of the opinion that the shortcomings above can be remedied and therefore suggest the present invention, which is a reasonable design and an effective improvement based on deep research.